vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu (Street Fighter)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A | 6-A | 5-A Name: Ryu Hoshi Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Classification: Human Martial Artist Age: Probably in his late 20's (Older than Ken) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, Ki/Chi manipulation (can channel his Ki into powerful attacks once in a while, such as gaining the height from Shouryuuken or spinning during the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku), Master of a martial arts style with roots as an assassination art known as Ansatsuken (Ryu and fellow disciple Ken uses a sublimated style with the Satsui no Hadou removed from the art. The style appears to be somewhat based on kyokushin karate, as the traditional kyokushinkai techniques can be seen in the character's fighting style), Satsui no Hadou (Surge of Murderous Intent) (An innate Ki which Ryu possesses, increases his fighting capabilities and the strength of his ki attacks, can teleport and but also turns him into a half demon like Akuma and can also use the "Raging Demon", (the same move that Akuma used to destroy Bison in Street Fighter II) an attack that can destroy the host's Soul if they do not empty their Soul from all negative feelings such as Rage, Hate, Darkness and Desires), fairly good acrobatic. Weaknesses: Can lose his calm sometimes, afraid of spiders (he once woke up with one in his mouth) Destructive Capacity: Multi City-Block Level+ via powerscaling | At least multi city-block level | At least Continent Level+ via powerscaling (Can match Asura's based form) | Large Planet Level via powerscaling (Can match Asura in Six Arms Varija Form) Range: Average human melee range, at least several meters with Hadoukens Speed: Superhuman run speed, Supersonic combat and reactions speed | Supersonic+ combat and reactions | Massively Hypersonic (can keep up with Asura) | Sub-relativistic+ (can keep up Asura in Six Arms Varija Form) Durability: Multi City-Block Level+ | At least multi city-block level | At least Continent Level+ (can take hits from Asura) | Large Planet Level (can take hits from Asura in Six Arms Varija Form) Lifting Strength Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Superhuman+ (can trade blows with Ken and Akuma) | At least Superhuman+ | Class YJ+ via powerscaling | Class XKJ via powerscaling Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured Standard Equipment: His fighting gloves and his long red headband Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, fairly intelligent and great knowledge in the Martial Arts Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hadouken:' An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. '-Shakunetsu Hadoken:' A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. The user can launch from one to three depending on the strength. '-Denjin Hadouken:' A chargeable Hadoken that electrifies the defender, stunning them momentarily. '-Shinku Hadouken:' A super-charged Hadoken that, when executed, can hit the opponent multiple times and destroy other projectiles launched by the opponent. It is much more powerful than a normal Hadoken. In the crossover games, the Shinku Hadoken is actually a large beam that resembles the "Kamehameha". '-Metsu Hadoken:' Using the energy of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. '-Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut. '-Shin Shoryuken:' This move starts by hitting the enemy in the mid section of the upper body then it follows a strong uppercut to the chin and in end the move finishes with a very strong Shoryuken. '-Metsu Shoryuken:' A legendary version of the move seen in the Street Fighter story, when Ryu was near defeat during the first Street Fighter tournament. Lethal version of Shin Shoryuken. '-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' A powerful spinning kick combo attack while he jumps and is in the air. '-Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ryu performs a stationary Tatsumaki that has a vacuum effect, as its name indicates, and can hit the opponent multiple times. Non-Canon Attacks/Techniques: '-Hado Kakusei ("Surge Awakening"):' Ryu envelops himself in a bluish-white aura, and his eyes glow white. In this mode, his attack and speed are enhanced. '-Ren Hadoken:' A new variation of the Hadoken developed by Ryu in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Here, he can fire off five Hadokens in quick succession instead of one, albeit with poor range. '-Baku Hadoken:' Another new move developed by Ryu in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. He is able to charge the Hadoken and once he releases it, it vanishes from sight, reappearing a split second in front of the opponent and promptly detonates with explosive force. '-Shin Hadoken:' is the upgraded version of the Shinku Hadoken, and now bounces off walls. '-Hado Shoryuken' A Shoryuken empowered by Hado energy. '-Bofu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' is one of Ryu's Mighty Combos in Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix. This Mighty Combo summons a rain cloud while Ryu performs the Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. '-Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' is the upgraded version of the Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The move now takes the form of a destructive maelstrom that decimates everything. Other: Not to be confused with Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden or Ryu from Breath of Fire Keys: Base | Satsui no Hadou | Non-Canon Base (Asura's Wrath) | Non-Canon Satsui no Hadou (Asura's Wrath) Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Game Characters